


Meet the Son-In-Law

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons referenced, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “Professor Fitz?”“Yes?” Fitz paused and turned around. A tall young man smiled at him.“Cadet Owen Shaw. I was wondering if I may take a moment of your time?”





	Meet the Son-In-Law

Sunlight shone through the leaves. In another month or so the trees would start to change color, but for now they still provided a vibrant green canopy. Fitz hurried through the courtyard. He couldn’t be late to his lunch date.

 

“Professor Fitz?”

 

“Yes?” Fitz paused and turned around. A tall young man smiled at him.

 

“Cadet Owen Shaw. I was wondering if I may take a moment of your time?”

 

Fitz blinked. “What did you say your name was again?”

 

“Owen Shaw. I know, same last name as the legendary Agent Deke Shaw, but no relation as far as I am aware of. Just a regular cadet who’s hoping to get into your aerospace engineering class?”

 

“Owen Shaw,” Fitz repeated. He rubbed his face. He haven’t eaten yet and he was not ready to deal with any version of his son-in-law from another timeline. “My class is open to anyone at the Academy. What’s your background?”

 

“Electrical engineering,” Owen replied. “The issue is, I am actually in the Operations branch. I heard you are teaching this semester and I am a huge fan of your work, so I have to see if I can take the class. Director Johnson told me to ask you directly.”

 

“You, Owen Shaw, are in Ops,” Fitz said. This just became even weirder. “But you also want to take my post-doc level engineering class? How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-five,” Owen smiled a little self-consciously. “Just got my Ph.D. in the spring. A bit old for Ops Academy and not quite brilliant enough for Sci-Tech either. Just want to see if I can do both, you know? My mom is a physics professor at University of Chicago, and she’s always encouraged my love of science, but my Dad used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He had so many stories about the Academy and his old missions. I have to try it for myself.”

 

“Your father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?” Fitz asked.

 

“Yup,” Owen said. “Left after his S.O. was killed in the Hydra uprising. Went back home to my mom and settled down. Actually when I told him about applying for your class, he said he’s met you and Professor Simmons before. 2013 in Siberia?”

 

“Agent Shaw,” Fitz recalled a big man from one brief encounter a lifetime ago. “He went undercover and got us the intel on the Overkill Device. Simmons had to use a paranasal extraction unit to take the information capsule out.”

 

“Professor Simmons stuck something up my Dad’s nose?” Owen grinned. “He left that part of the story out.”

 

“He probably also didn’t tell you the part where he once pointed a gun at Simmons,” Fitz said drily. “Agent Hand wanted to test her loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. when Hydra first revealed itself. Simmons was quite agitated when she told me about it afterwards, said she ought to have poked his nose harder.”

 

“Um yeah, he definitely left that out,” Owen agreed. “So, er, family connections aside, can I convince you to give me a chance? I will email you my doctoral dissertation and other work if you want to see my qualifications. Ops and Sci-Tech run on different schedules, but I promise I will never miss a class. I can handle the work.”

 

“I believe you can,” Fitz said. He’s had over twenty years to think about what this Owen Shaw would be like, if the boy would grow up to be a good man that might someday meet Fitz’s own little girl. Of course the children would be different from their loop counterparts, but Fitz thought he could detect a fierce determination in Owen that won’t yield easily, either to a grumpy professor or to a group of blue aliens. Fitz nodded at the young man. “I will add you to the class list myself. You said you’ve already talked to Director Johnson about it?”

 

“Yes sir,” Owen answered. “She was very encouraging. Told me specifically to come find you today at noon. Thank you so much. I promise you won’t regret this.”

 

“Hi Da,” a voice said behind them. “Who’s this?”

 

“Owen Shaw, Operations,” Owen said with an outreached hand.

 

“Dawn FitzSimmons, Sci-Ops,” the brunette young woman said as she extended her own hand. “Are you keeping my Dad from our lunch date?”

 

“Sorry!” Owen said. “I was just telling Professor Fitz that he won’t regret taking me into his aerospace engineering class. Although he’s probably regretting it already if I am keeping him away from you.”

 

“Does that line actually ever work?” Dawn asked in amusement. “An engineer, huh?”

 

“Yeah, double e, but obviously I am interested in other areas too. I mean, look at the innovation from Zephyr Three to Zephyr Four! The idea of using vibration frequencies…”

 

“... to reduce wind resistance and improve velocity is quite groundbreaking. Yes, and there are so many other ways one can apply the concept.” Dawn smiled at the man in front of her. Fitz noted in silent horror that it was the kind of smile Jemma still gave him when she thought he was being adorable. “I’ve been experimenting with some ideas in my lab, would you like to see them?”

 

“Of course!” Owen said. “Er, I am a cadet though, not cleared for actual S.H.I.E.L.D. work yet. I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

 

“This is my personal lab and private projects,” Dawn said. She tapped her watch. “There, I’ve sent you my contact information and schedule. Just let me know when you are free and it’s a date.” She paused. “Unless you were only interested in science, in which case I apologize. I don’t mean to put you on the spot.”

 

“I am interested in both the science and the person,” Owen said. He glanced at Fitz. “I was just going to wait until after the lab tour because it’s a little weird to ask you out in front of your Dad? It’s a date, as long as you don’t object to seeing a cadet older than you when you’ve already made agent.”

 

“A man who likes that I am smarter than him and wants to see my lab?” Dawn said with an eye roll. “I would be an idiot to let you slip through, and FitzSimmonses are not idiots. Come on, you can walk with us to the restaurant.” She threw a quick look at Fitz. “Da, would you mind if Owen joins us?”

 

“Not at all, Sunshine,” Fitz said. “In fact, why don’t you two go ahead. I am just going to make a phone call.”

 

Fitz watched as his daughter, his firstborn, his little ray of sunshine, walked away with her young man. He took out his phone. It picked up on the first ring.

 

“Daisy! Did you just send Owen Shaw over when you know I am meeting Dawnie today? She’s going to show him her lab, Daisy. Her lab!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Deke’s other set of grandparents being Bobbi/Hunter or Davis/Davis’ wife, but once I realized we have a canon Agent Shaw of SHIELD, this fic just won’t get out of my brain. I mean, we know the canon Agent Shaw can pull off a long con (undercover in Siberia), is capable of physical violence (fights his way out of underground prison with Coulson), respects a female scientist when she tells him to do something (Jemma: don’t breathe!), and has deep loyalty to SHIELD (follows Hand against Hydra). All these qualities seem like ones that got passed down to Owen/Deke?


End file.
